


Kill the Monster

by Misstrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Zombie! Dean, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is fighting through the zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill the Monster

Sam shot another zombie through the head and it fell to the ground. Sam looked around for any living human beings and could find none. "What's the matter Sammy, don't like being alone?" Sam turned slowly to face the source of the voice, a one Dean Winchester, dead three years.

Sam froze and stared at his brother. Dean smirked, "What's the matter Sammy, it's like we always said, when a monster attacks, no matter what it looks like, you kill the monster."

Sam frowned, “I could never kill you Dean, I love you."

Dean frowned, "I was thinking you would say that Sammy." Dean reeled back and sprang towards Sam. On reflex Sam pulled the trigger on his gun, shooting through the heart, Dean fell to the ground. "That's my boy Sammy, always willing to kill the monster." Dean's body stilled.

Sam looked down at his precious brother. "I will always kill the monster, Dean" Sam raised his gun to his head and relished the trigger. He fell to the ground still but with a smile on his face. Sam never wanted to lose Dean and he never did.


End file.
